sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Uranus (SMM)
Mirandum Zepyro was the princess of Planet Uranus and its guardian, Sailor Uranus. Miranda grew to become a strong advocate for peace among Uranians and helped to establish trade routes among the Inner Planets and the Outer Rim. She also helped trained the next generation of sailor soldiers as guardians to the Moon princess. When the next generation of sailor soldiers came of age, Miranda formally renounced her name and her titles and disappeared from public eye. She began existing solely as "Sailor Uranus" in the darkness of outer space where she used her abilities to protect the heaven perimeter of the Solar System from outside invaders under the direct orders from Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Miranda eventually gave her life activating the Space Sword, together with the other two holy Talismans, to end the galaxy and all life within to stop the growing corruption of Queen Metalia. Background Miranda was born several months after Planet Uranus became a part of the Silver Alliance. Her mother was the last queen of Planet Uranus and her father was one of the last of his race. Miranda became known as "First Child" because she was known as the first Uranian able to trace her bloodline back to all four of the Uranian races. She grew up mainly within the walls of Heaven Castle so she could be protected from the random acts of violence from warring factions. Miranda was very attuned to this and disliked it, leading to her escaping the Castle under a disguise to play with other children. As one of the princesses of the Silver Millennium, Miranda was schooled with the finest tutors the Moon had to offer though she disliked most academics. Her attention stayed on outdoor activities like riding and trapping, as well as her specialized self-defense and swordsmanship training. Miranda become close with one of her Uranian tutors, Erza, during this time, often respecting her like she would her own mother. Appearance To be updated. Personality To be updated. Abilities Star Seed and Magics To be updated. Chaos Immunity To be updated. Physical Prowess To be updated. Swordsmanship To be updated. Intelligence To be updated. Part I Eternity Conditioning Arc Around the age of seven, Miranda was sent a letter of invitation to a Solar System-wide tournament organized by the Moon Queen and Leader of the Silver Alliance, Queen Serenity. Its purpose was that of camaraderie among planets and asteroids, specifically among those newly blessed with the abilities of a sailor soldier. The winner of the tournament would be awarded a mysterious holy item. Though Miranda had not yet awakened her powers, she convinced her mother to allow her to attend under the conditions of keeping careful notes on each competitor. At the welcome dinner on the Moon Miranda learns that the tournament after several months of conditioning overseen by current and former sailor soldiers of the Solar System. The training would incorporate the Moon Kingdom's main supercomputer system, "Eternity Main System," where each competitor would learn how to fight on the different climates found in the Solar System through simulations. Miranda finds that there is only one other person who has yet to awaken their abilities, leaving her feeling outclassed in the beginning of training. She eventually comes befriend several competitors: Auxo, the unawakened and clumsy Sailor Kinmoku; Sé, the shy and intelligent Sailor Pluto; and Nerissa, the distant and perceptive Sailor Neptune. Silver Tournament Arc To be updated. Interlude Conscription Arc To be updated. Part II Guardian Selection Arc Miranda, along with her partner Nerissa, was recalled back to the Moon Palace to begin preparations for training the next generation of sailor soldiers. Queen Serenity decided to remove the tournament portion of it due to lack of participants and concentrate heavily on Miranda and Nerissa training the four children until they both saw fit to "graduate" them. Mirror Destiny Arc Shortly after Sailor Venus is chosen as leader of the next group of sailor soldiers, Queen Serenity informs Miranda and Nerissa of a recent breakdown in talks between herself and her sister, Nehelenia. Miranda and Nerissa are tasked to get to the bottom of her sister's retreat into the center of the Moon. Interlude II Earth's Rebellion Arc To be updated. Part III Black Moon Arc To be updated. Infinity Arc To be updated. Dead Moon Arc To be updated. Stars Arc To be updated. Part IV Millennium Arc To be updated. Relationships Mirandum and Nerissa Miranda and Nerissa have known each other since they were children. As princesses of neighboring kingdoms, they were frequently encouraged to play together in hopes that a friendship would develop between the two. Nerissa considered Miranda to be uncouth, and frequently made known her displeasure with Miranda's impulsiveness and irresponsible behavior. On several occasions Miranda called out Nerissa of her snobbish behavior, leading to arguments between the two where Nerissa's dominant use of vocabulary would make Miranda more upset. The only thing the two could do well together was finding elaborate ways to avoid being locked in a room with each other. They were competitors forced to train together during the Eternal Conditioning for the Silver Tournament. Nerissa had awakened as Sailor Neptune and utilized her power over the seas to prove herself as a formidable opponent. They were once matched together to spar and Miranda came out as the victor. Nerissa recoiled from Miranda's offer to help her up which further soured the relationship between the two. It wasn't until Sé's injury on Planet Eris' moon Dysnomia before Miranda and Nerissa were forced to put their issues aside to aid their competitor and wait for rescue. There Miranda learned that Nerissa disliked being touched and that was why she preferred staying away from Miranda, who was very casual with touching anyone, and keeping to herself despite others seeing her as snobbish. They reconciled, and were able to protect Sé together. The two trained together weeks before the Silver Tournament, with Miranda helping Nerissa raise her physical conditioning and with Nerissa helping with Miranda's new magical abilities from awakening as Sailor Uranus. They cheered each other on during each round of the Tournament. When Miranda was injured, Nerissa ran from the stands to help her off the field. Miranda was very conflicted on who to cheer for when both Nerissa and Sé made the final round. Together with Sé and Nerissa, Miranda was named a Protector of the Outer Solar System and gifted a piece of the holy talisman. During Miranda's time in the Uranian military she frequently wrote letters to Nerissa and spent her vacation time visiting and traveling with her. It was during this time Nerissa started embracing Miranda's physical closeness and would even hold her hand on occasion. Nerissa was a steadfast supporter of Miranda's efforts to prevent renewed fighting between her people. They also spent time together writing letters to Sé despite knowing she could not reply. They coached the younger sailor soldiers together to help them develop their teamwork skills and select one among them to be trained as leader. Nerissa would frequently become annoyed with how lax Miranda would be with the children but two had each other's back when it came down to it. They both eventually agreed to select Sailor Venus as the leader of the newly named Guardian Senshi. Nerissa questioned Miranda's decision to continue negotiating with Queen Serenity's sister, Nehelenia, when it became known that Nehelenia was surrounding herself with Chaos' influence. She also reminded Miranda that living in her dreams and not reality would only hurt her the longer she continued to do so. Nerissa fought back-to-back with Miranda and Sé when Nehelenia attacked the Moon Palace during the presentation of Princess Serenity. She was verbally uneasy when Miranda questioned their place as Queen Serenity's soldiers but ultimately sided with Miranda's belief that Outer Senshi must be loyal to the Solar System's well-being before they are loyal to any one ruler or planet. Nerissa was a part of the union ceremony where herself, Miranda, and Sé became spiritually bound together in life and in death. Nerissa presented her ring to Miranda and received her ring from Sé. Mirandum and Sé To be updated. Mirandum and Queen Serenity To be updated. Mirandum and Queen Avis To be updated. Mirandum and Erza To be updated. Mirandum and Auxo To be updated. Trivia # Mirandum's name comes from the Latin phrase mirum in modum which translates to "in a marvelous way" or "in a surprising way." # Mirandum introduces herself with different forms of her name depending on her mood. The feminine form of her name (Miranda) is used among friends and allies. The masculine form (Mirandus) is used when speaking to strangers or to those she does not wish to tell her identity. Quotes * (To Nehelenia) "I know my place in this world! But you...your path will only reap Chaos' power for all time." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silver Millennium